


Energy (Bonus Fic)

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter-Malfoy family vacation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy (Bonus Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, m/m relationship   
> **Author’s Notes:** Set 20 years after Hogwarts   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

It was summer and that could only mean one thing: the annual Potter-Malfoy family vacation. Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy had grown up taking a yearly vacation with his family and it was something that he was continuing with his own children. This year they were in Germany. They had spent a long two weeks trekking about the country seeing every Muggle and Wizarding tourist attraction there was. It was their last night on the trip and Albus was definitely ready to return home.

Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy was also ready for the vacation to be over. Chasing a six year old and a four year old around a foreign country was extremely exhausting. He kissed the foreheads of his sleeping children and then quietly went through the door to the adjoining hotel room. He shut the door behind him and cast charms to alert him if one of the kids got out of bed. “They're finally asleep,” Scorpius sighed, slumping into the nearest chair.

Albus smiled at his husband. “Who knew they could still have so much energy?” He made his way over to the blond and straddled the other man's hips. “And what about you?” Albus smirked. “Do you have any energy left?”

Scorpius grinned, “Oh, I think I can conjure some up.” He placed a hand on the back of Albus's head and pulled him down for a heated kiss. There was always enough energy for that.


End file.
